Sharingan Meets Chidori
by kawaiitie
Summary: refer to profile for more info
1. Default Chapter

**A/N**- this is my first attempt at a Naruto fic, but I hope you like it, and pwz review so I can improve! And one more thing, Mizuko and Kenta do not belong to me. They belong to harukakanata; she was kind enough to let me use her characters!

**A/N 2** – I originally had this named Sharingan Meets Changin' My Life after the name of a band, but I didn't like it, so I thought about it at school and changed it! I also realized a very important character! I have no idea how I did, but he's going to be in there now!

**A/N 3** – this is the third time I've edited this chapter! Not much of a change, I just read over it and realized some grammatical errors.

**Disclaimer **– I do not own Naruto. I wish I did, but I don't. Disclaimers are really pointless anyway! No one reads them and I'm not making any money off of this fic!

* * *

**Sharingan Meets Chidori**

**Chapter 1** – First Day

Haruno Sakura, a transfer from Okinawa High, stood in front of her new school with a look that can only be called determination clouded her eyes. Her long, layered black hair with pink highlights was parted to her right, tied back by a pink ribbon. On her feet are a pair of black and white Converse that were partially hidden underneath a pair of loose, black, jeans: they were held up by a chain belt with a black ribbon running through that she tied into a bow on her left side. For a top, she wore a black tank with pink lettering across the top that read Rock & Roll. She wore this underneath an open, collarless ¾ sleeve denim jacket. For accessories, she wore a spiked cuff on her right wrist and a toggle bracelet with a black ribbon running through the silver chains that ended with a rhinestone studded heart, she wore a matching chocker necklace. For make up, she wore black eyeliner, silver eye shadow, and pink sheer lip-gloss. She also had her nails painted black with pink flames. In summary, Sakura was a rock princess that would stop any guy in his tracks.

_It's time._

_**Get your azz in there you wuss!**_

_Must you be loud all the time?_

Yes! Forget I ever asked…

Sakura walked up the stone steps, opened the double doors, and walked through. She was about a half an hour early for school so hardly anyone was there. She wanted to come early so she would be able to find out where the hell her classes were.

_Lessee, homeroom is first with Kakashi Hatake, room 329 – wait a minute… that name sounds familiar…_

_**Of course it does you idiot! He's the manager of the band Sharingan!**_

_But why is he the homeroom teacher here?_

_**I don't know! Just look at the rest of the list!**_

_Okay! _

Sakura read the rest of the schedule, which looked like this:

Homeroom – Hatake, Kakashi – Room 306

Calculus 1, Gifted – Sarutobi, Asuma– Room 224

AP Japanese History – Umuino, Iruka – Room 217 B

Latin 2 – Yuuhi, Kurenai – Room 327

Physical Education 2 –Maito, Gai/ Hatake, Kakashi – Gym

AP English – Yuuhi, Kurenai Room 333

AP Chemistry – Ebisu – Room 329

Choir/Band – Hatake, Kakashi – Room 126

_Oh dear Lord, I have Hatake, Kakashi as my homeroom teacher, my gym teacher, and my band teacher!_

_**This will be interesting…**_

Sakura looked down at her watch and realized that it was already 8:15. The school started to fill with students, which all seemed to be headed towards the second floor. She followed, curious to see what the hell they were all going there for. It turns out that the second floor had a landing, which seemed to be the morning hangout. She watched as a group of five well-dressed guys made their way towards the center of the landing. She recognized them as the group Sharingan. The six-person bad consisted of Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino, Moriya Kenta and Uzumaki Naruto.

_Oh wow, Sharingan goes to school here?_

_**Obviously.**_

_Must you be so harsh?_

_**Yes.**_

Sakura sighed to herself and left the cluster of people, which now formed around the popular rock band. She had now had about 3 minutes until homeroom started and she didn't want to be late so she made her way up another floor to room 306.

"Ohayougozaimasu." Said a tall man with long silver hair that wore a black-tailored Armani business suit, a black trench coat, and black – tinted sunglasses. He had the collar of his trench coat turned up so his face wasn't visible. (drool… Kakashi in a business suit…)

_This man can only be one person._

_**Hatake Kakashi**_

"Ohayougozaimasu, Kakashi Sensei."

"Please take a seat."

_Wow this is weird!_

_**Damn! I want me some of that…**_

_You have a very disturbing mind!_

_**That means you have a disturbing mind because I'm you!**_

…_point taken_

_**I wonder why he's here.**_

_Me too._

At that precise moment a group of girls entered the classroom and they stopped the moment they looked at Sakura.

"Who is she?"

"No clue."

"Must be the transfer."

"Umm… Ano… Dare… Who are you?" asked Sakura.

"How rude of us! I'm Hinata." Said a shy girl with short blue hair, pale skin, and white eyes. She wore black cargo pants, and a long-sleeved key-hole mesh over a blank tank top and black Converse. Despite her dark clothing, Hinata was a shy girl that often liked to stay in the background.

"I'm Ten Ten." Said a girl with straight black hair that reached her waist. She had soft brown eyes that gave a feeling of security. Her hair had blunt layers with bangs that swept to the right. She wore black jeans with green-laced, black Von Dutch shoes and a dark green shirt with a chain necklace. She had a cheerful atmosphere around her, but she also had an aura that said 'if you miss with me you die'.

"Mizuko." Said a girl with long crystal-blue hair that was kept back with an elastic band towards the bottom. She had blue eyes that were a darker shade than her hair that made a sharp contrast, giving her a mysterious/tomboyish look. She was beautiful like all of the other girls, but she'd rather spend time skateboarding than fixing her hair. She wore a black, short-sleeved tee that had the word quiksilver on the back. She wore black cargo pants with chains hanging down her left. Her pants were very similar to Hinata's, but they were much more faded because she wore them often. She also wore a pair of plain black Converse. She seemed very lain-back and comfortable with herself.

In the door way stood a blond haired girl, she had her long hair up in a pony-tail that trailed down her back: she too had bangs like the other girls, but they were much longer and they hanged down her right. She had on a black shirt with split sleeves with the word KAWAII written on her front in pink. She wore black-cropped pants and a pair of black Converse. She also wore a look of shock on her face.

* * *

**Translations**-

Sharingan – mirror wheel eye

Ohayougozaimasu – good morning

Ano – umm

Dare – who

Kawaii - cute

* * *

**A/N** – I know it is short, but I have school tom. And my GPA isn't exactly what I want t to be so ta for now and sorry if you find me too descriptive, but this IS the first chapter, there won't be description like this in other chapters, aside from the one in which I describe the Sharingan members. Anyway, please REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – No I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Ten Ten, Kenta Mizuko, etc. you get the idea. Masashi Kishimoto owns them, except for Mizuko and Kenta, they belong to harukakanata who is writing Highschool Rockstars a great fic, read it

* * *

**A/N** – I am currently suffering from writer's block ( and not only that, this is about the third time I've tried to type up this chapter, but my idiot brother and my sister's boyfriend have dl-ed counter strike and it's jacked up my computer really bad. I've had to restart it about 5 times today. So I've lost EVERYTHING

**A/N 2** – btw… everyone in this story is 16-17 yrs old!

I'm also suffering from lack of sleep

thanks to - harukakanata, El3ments, fallen angel, and Hao'sAnjul for reviewing

* * *

**Recap **–

In the door way stood a blond haired girl, she had her long hair up in a pony-tail that trailed down her back: she too had bangs like the other girls, but they were much longer and they hanged down her right. She had on a black shirt with split sleeves with the word KAWAII written on her front in pink. She wore black-cropped pants and a pair of black Converse. She also wore a look of shock on her face.

* * *

**Sharingan Meets Chidori**

**Chapter 2**- Promises

Okinawa, Japan

There were two girls about the age of nine. They are standing in front of a medium-sized one story house, one is crying, the other is simply standing there.

"Stop crying Sakura. Stop being such a crybaby."

"How can you say that Ino? You're leaving and you're never coming back!"

"SO? It isn't the end of the world. It isn't as if we'll never see each other again. Maybe you can come and move with me! We made a promise, and we're going to keep it. When we meet up again we'll make a band!"

"I can't go live with you Ino…"

"I know, but I want you to have this." Ino held out a pink ribbon in her right hand.

"This is your favorite ribbon though… Isn't it?"

"It is, but when we do meet up again how will I know it's you?"

"Arigatou Ino, you're a true friend." said Sakura with tears in her eyes.

"Ino!" said Ino's mother, "We have to leave now!"

A cab had just arrived and Ino's dad was putting suitcases in the trunk.

Ino looked over at the cab and felt a feeling of sadness overcome her.

"I have to go, but remember our promise!"

"I will!" said a nine-year-old Sakura as she watched her best friend drive away.

_I will keep our promise!

* * *

_

(A/N- I know… the flashback is lame but I'm in a bit of a depressed mood so I'm not all that into writing much right now.)

* * *

"S-Sakura?"

Ino couldn't believe it, but the pink ribbon in her hair proved it all. Her friend, after 7 years, she's finally found her friend.

"Ino?"

Squeals of joy suddenly filled the now seemingly small classroom as Ino and Sakura rejoiced.

Kakashi had stopped reading his book and looked up to see what all the commotion was about. A look of amusement came over his face (even thought it wasn't visible).

People started to fill the classroom, everyone was watching Sakura and Ino by the door with interest, and then suddenly, the lead member of Sharingan appeared in the classroom! He was followed by the rest of the band as they made their way to the back.

More squeals sounded through the room, but none of them were coming from Ino or Sakura.

Girls started to flock towards the doorway, knocking Sakura, Ino, Ten Ten, Mizuko, and Hinata to the side.

"ARGGHHHH! He makes me so pissed!" said Ino.

"Ino… Is that really Sharingan?"

"Yeah…"

"but why do they go to school here?"

"Their parents wouldn't let them sign any contracts unless they promised to stay in school.

"Why is Hatake Kakashi here?"

"He's here to make sure they don't do anything stupid, at least that's his excuse."

"Hnn?"

"Don't ask."

Everyone soon found their way to their seats after the band had been able to fight through the crowd. They actually walked through pretty easily, considering they were practically mobbed by about fifteen screaming girls. They walked through and sat in the back row.

"cough cough"

Kakashi cleared his throat to get everyone to look at him.

"I have an announcement. The school is going to hold a band contest next month. The winning band gets a contract with Kunai Records and a chance to tour with Sharingan for a year."

There were interested murmers throughout the room, as well as squeals of excitement from the girls. To think! A year with Sharingan!

The band members in the back were only slightly amused. One in particular, the vocalist of the band, was smirking uncontrollably.

"As if any band can surmount to ours." He spoke aloud.

_That arrogant bastard!_

_**Who does he think he is!**_

"Ino?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember our promise?"

Ino's face lit up with a smile as she replied.

"Of course."

* * *

**A/N** – sorry about not updating sooner, but my life is really screwed up right now and my writer's block refuses to go away

Anyway..

Please review!

Btw… I know I put in Japanese words in the previous chapter but I couldn't find a way to put them in this one

I WILL have them up in future chapters b/c I feel it gives the story a Japanese feel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Kenta or Mizuko.

A/N - I made an error that iluvanime493 caught. (thanks)

In the summary I said they'd have a band with 4 other members.

I meant to say that Sakura would have a band with four other members, not Sakura AND Ino.

So thanks again for catching the mistake, I'll go change my summary now.

A/N 2 - the pairings in this fic are Sasuke/Sakura, Hinata/Naruto, Ten Ten/ Neji, Ino/ Shikamaru, and Kenta/Mizuko

I would have one with Shino too... except that I don't have anymore female characters for him and not much is really known about him.

He does have a MAJOR purpose in this story though!

THANKS TO HARUKAKANATA FOR LETTING ME USE KENTA AND MIZUKO!

Thanks to – harukakanata, Kawaii-Hisui (and no, the other name wasn't necessarily bad… it was just not really… ) I'll just leave it at that), fallen angel, Hao'sAnjul, December Jewel (the promise was to form a band), The8thSin (the name's Mizuko, but she isn't my character, she's harukakanata's), epuneyujah, Mizz Underztood, iluvanime493, krista, satoshi-ice, and Pikachu, (I'm weird too) for reviewing

* * *

**Chapter 3-** It Begins 

Sakura wanted to walk straight up to him and put him in his place, but she soon realized that she's only got a 2 person band as of yet.

Ino seemed to be thinking the same exact thing because she was beginning to walk up to Sasuke to yell at him, but she was pulled back by Sakura.

"Let me go Sakura!"

"No, it's better this way. This way we can surprise everyone. We don't even have a full band yet."

Ino, seeing Sakura's point, decided to leave it be.

"Well you're lead vocalist of course. I can do background singer and guitar."

"What about the rest?"

"Well I know that Mizuko can play the drums!"

"Okay, but we're still missing a bass player, and a keyboardist."

"Ten Ten can play bass and Hinata can play keyboard!"

"This seems too good to be true."

"Well... not entirely. Ten Ten, Mizuko, Hinata, and I are all in Band class.""

"That's great! I signed up for that!"

"There's just one big problem with that."

"What?"

"All of the Sharingan members are in Band class too."

"Why do they need to be in Band! They already have a record deal!"

"Kakashi managed to get them a room where they can practice while they are at school, but the administration won't let them have it without a reason, so Band's opened up to the whole school."

"Who else is in band then?"

"Just us."

"Okay."

At that moment the bell rung and the class began to empty.

"Talk to you later." said Ino as she disappeared out of view.

Sakura looked at her schedule again.

_Room 224..._

Sakura slowly made her way to her Calculus class when she realized she was being followed.

She didn't look behind as she picked up her speed and ran.

"pant pant"

"I – gasp – made it!"

"Made what?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura froze.

He's the person who was following me! It's that same sadistically amusing chakra!

"What are you doing here?"

"This is my class."

Sakura felt her cheeks get hot as she thought how embarrassing this situation was.

_**HAHA… nice going Sakura!**_

_You baka! You're me! _

_**Oh… right… SAKURA YOU BAKA!**_

Sakura decided to save herself from further embarrassment as she silently made her way into the classroom.

Sasuke followed with a smug look on his face.

_That baka thinks he's so cool..._

_**That's because he is.**_

"Urusai!"

"I didn't say anything..." said Sasuke with an amused and curious look on his face.

_**You just said that last part out loud...**_

_Shimatta!_

"I was uhmm... oh forget it." Sakura just gave up. There was now way in hell she'd tell him that she was just talking to herself!

Sakura and Sasuke were early and consequently were the first ones to class.

The teacher wasn't even there yet.

They decided to take this opportunity to choose good seats before class started.

Sakura took the last seat in the row by the windows, which were on the right side of the classroom.

Sasuke, well Sasuke had taken the seat right next to her…

* * *

**Translations** – 

Baka - idiot

Urusai – shut up

Shimatta - crap

* * *

A/N – This chapter sucked, I know, but that's all I can think of right now. I know that the chapters are really short but it takes me awhile to think up what happens next so I'd rather have short chapters than 1 chapter once a month. I will try to make the chapters longer though. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Kenta or Mizuko.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - **Seatmate from hell

There are three reasons why the lead vocalist of Sharingan would sit next to you.

One, there is no other seat.

Two, he likes you.

Or possibly three, he simply wants to make your life hell.

It just so happens that in this situation... Sasuke was bored.

Messing with the new chick would be fun!

Sasuke smirked at the thought of her fainting, as did all the other girls he had come to known.

Sakura looked at Sasuke...

Why is he sitting next to me? 

_**AND WHY IS HE SMIRKING?**_

"What? Am I that hott that you can't stop looking at me?" said Sasuke.

Oh THAT was it!

_**THAT CONCIETED BASTARD!**_

"YOU CONCIETED BASTARD!"

Sasuke was a little taken aback when the strange new girl had actually yelled at him, but he could never let her know that! So in order to cover up his surprise, he decided to go with his motto.

When in doubt smirk.

Smirk he did, but that didn't help at all. Oh no, not at ALL.

SMACK!

Sasuke decided to go with plan B.

Plan B- When in doubt smirk, if that doesn't help, flirt.

"So..." said Sasuke with confidence and PLENTY of ego," you new?"

SMACK!

Wrong move, AGAIN.

_**WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?**_

"OW! Why do you keep hitting me?" exclaimed Sasuke as he held his cheek.

"Because you are a conceited bastard!" retorted Sakura.

Ow

That hurt his ego… badly.

No one, NO ONE denies the hotness of Sasuke Uchiha!

There would be only one thing Sasuke can do now…

He has to make the new girl fall in love with him.

* * *

A/N ahaha did ya think it was gonna end there? I'm not THAT mean!

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was known for three things. His endless love for ramen, his insane drumming skills, and his sheer ignorance. Naruto was far from dumb… okay, maybe not THAT far. He's a genius with a set of drums and how to cook ramen, but when it came to things like girls and feelings he was completely clueless, otherwise he would have noticed the blue short-haired girl that stared at him everyday from 8:20 to 9:15.

It was 8:50 in Akimichi Sensei's Ramen Appreciation Class, and Hinata Hyuuga was currently twidling her thumbs in the back of the classroom watching a certain blonde in the front of the classroom wave his hand frantically in the air in desperation to be called on.

"Naruto? Do you know the correct time frame into which you are supposed to let ramen cook? " Asked Chouji's dad.

"THREE MINUTES SENSEI!" replied Naruto.

"CORRECT! Naruto, you are the best student I've ever had!"

Hinata smiled the tiniest bit as she saw Naruto beam with pride.

I wonder if he knows I'm even here… 

Hinata's smile faded away as she kept talking to herself.

_Of course he doesn't._

"Okay class! For your midterm I've decided that you all will be divided into groups of two to create a new ramen flavor! The best flavor will be made the newest flavor at Ichiraku Ramen!" Spoke the Sensei excitedly, but the only person who was as equally excited as he was, was Naruto. There were approximately only 14 students in that class and they only took it for an easy A, but that wasn't really the case for everyone. Naruto, of course, joined the class because he wanted to learn more about ramen; Hinata joined because she wanted to learn more about Naruto.

"Now we will decide who will be in groups! "

"Sensei! SENSEI!"

"Yes Naruto?"

"MAY WE PICK OUR PARTNERS?"

"Anything for my favorite student!"

He isn't going to pick me… 

"Hinata? Do you want to be my partner?"

Hinata looked up into the eyes of… KIBA?

* * *

Idiots 

Sakura was leaving her Calculus in frustration. She had an incompetent teacher and a seatmate from hell!

The teacher smoked during the ENTIRE class and the Uchiha kid kept looking at her.

He can't possibly like me… right? 

Sakura shook off the thought as she stepped into her history class. Only to walk straight into… INO!

"Ino!"

"Sakura!"

_At least that egotistical bastard isn't here…_

The two scrambled for the last two seats that were next to each other in the class unbeknownst to them of who sat in the seats behind them.

"Hey, about our band-" began Ino.

"You two are making a band?"

Ino turned around and her face suddenly became flushed with anger.

"SHIKAMARU!" yelled Ino, " you better not tell ANYONE! Especially Sasuke Uchiha, he'd make our lives a living hell."

"He doesn't have to tell me; I'm right here."

Sakura turned around and sure enough, Sasuke Uchiha was sitting right behind her.

_**HIM! AGAIN?**_

_This day can't possibly get any worse._

"Okay class," began Iruka Sensei, "we are currently studying Japanese Music History. As most of you know, exception being Ms. Haruno, our midterms are coming up. This semester, the faculty has decided that instead of exams, you all will be paired into groups of two and present a project on the current subject that is being studied. Ms. Haruno, because you are a new transfer, I've decided to pair you with the best student in this class, Sasuke Uchiha."

_I take that back…

* * *

_

A/N – okay so this chapter was a tiny bit longer and it was kinda forced b/c I felt that I left this story unupdated for too long a time. I redid it about 5 times before I was happy with it though. I was going to make it longer but i have to finish reading some books for school.

The wait for the next chapter won't be as long as this one.

I would also like to make a correction.

Someone commented that shimatta meant damnit, not crap

Another thing, I will now be giving my thanks for reviewing when this story is over. It'd be easier that way if someone changes his or her's pen name.

* * *

Translation

Sensei - teacher


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** - I do not own Naruto, or Mizuko,or Kenta.

* * *

**Chapter** **5 **- THIS is PE? 

"K-kiba-kun!"

Hinata NEVER expected this. Why would Inuzuka Kiba ask her to be his partner?

"Well Hinata? Will you be my partner?"

Hinata looked around the classroom and saw Naruto and Chouji laughing together.

_They must be group partners._

"H-hai…"

* * *

"Sakura? SAKURA!" shouted Ino. 

"Huh? Oh… sorry Ino." Said Sakura.

"That's okay, I just wanted to ask you something about our band."

"What?"

"What's our band's name?"

* * *

Sakura was now walking out of her Latin Class. Sure enough she was paired up with someone, a member of Sharingan in fact. 

Oh, but don't worry. He was actually a decent guy.

He was even cute… 

Do you think you're supposed to be thinking about guys when you haven't even gotten a name for your band?

_Urusai._

**_SIGH_**

Sakura looked at her schedule again…

_PE … _

**_This should be interesting._**

_I thought I told you to be quiet._

**_You did. I'm just not listening to you._**

Sakura pushed open the gym door only to be greeted by a blinding light and about 50 people. One of which was wearing a green bodysuit…

_Poor kid doesn't have any fashion sense._

**_That is NOT a student._**

Sakura looked at the person more carefully. Sure enough, the person was a teacher.

_No way… WHAT KIND OF TWISTED SCHOOL IS THIS?_

"Listen up," said Hatake Kakashi, " as you all _should _know, all of your mid terms have consisted of being paired up with another person. This isn't the case with PE. (groans, cheers) Instead Gai Sensei and I have decided to start you all on ninjutsu, in groups of three."

"YOSH!" said Naruto, yet another band member of Sharingan.

**_Wait a minute… HOLY CRAP!_**

_ALL of Sharingan is here… and Ino, Mizuko, Hinata, and Ten Ten..._

**_Damn_**

_I SWEAR it's a conspiracy..._

"We will group you all by random." said Kakashi as he started to randomly point at a sheet of paper with their names on it.

Sakura slowly inched toward Ino, some part of her told her that maybe if they stood closer to each other they'd be in the same group, but Ino's name had been called, along with Shikamaru's and some poor heavy-set kid.

_SIGH_

_Well... it'd be a chance to meet more people._

"Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha."

"OH SHIT!" yelled Ino, "SAKURA FAINTED!"

* * *

I"m really sorry I haven't updated in a while, I just really haven't been in the writting mood, and I really didn't have the time. 

To those that don't know already i'm form New Orleans so things have been really crazy and i'm just starting to get settled down again.

I now go to an extremely easy school and therefore have more time to write.

Again, I'm sorry for not updating sooner.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Naruto, Kenta, or Mizuko.

* * *

**Chapter 6**- Lunch With The Devil

It was a cloudless and sunny day in Kyoto, Japan. If one were had just woken up from slumber and gazed outside, one would assume it were a perfect and flawless day.

Well.. One would be **wrong**, very - _**VERY** _wrong.

Now pretend with me for a moment that you haven't read through five chapters of complete and -for lack of a better word- utter _insanity_. Now try to look at things from an outsider's point of view and imagine how such a perfect day be the **_worst _**day of someone's life.

Hard to imagine isn't it?

Well, to be honest, I wasn't expecting you to guess correctly.

In any such case, I'm not going to torture you with mindless dabble anymore and will now unceremoniously drop you into the havoc wrecked life of one Sakura Haruno.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Nearly fifty pairs of hands flew up to their owner's ears as the shrill scream of a horror stricken girl escaped her throat.

_WHAT-THE-**HELL**-IS-**THAT**!_

_**I daresay, dear Sakura, that those are either a pair of rather bushy eyebrows, or extremely fuzzy caterpillars.**_

"LEE!" Shouted Ino with fury. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL WHERE YOU STICK THOSE- THOSE _THINGS_? YOU NEARLY MADE SAKURA FAINT- **_AGAIN_**!"

Then suddenly, as if a fifty pound anvil had landed on Sakura's head, the poor girl began to sway where she sat and Ino quickly hurried to steady Sakura before she can hit the ground again.

_Oh dear Kami..._

The person known as "Lee" was dressed in a green body suit, - identical to the teacher's- orange leg warmers, - AGAIN identical to the teacher's- and... a black cape.

The cape, which seemed to be the only original thing about the guy, fluttered around his ankles as if some non-existent breeze were blowing it around him as he stood with his hands on his hips and his eyes filled with a look of superiority and indignation.

Sakura was rudely snapped out of her reverie as Lee had suddenly begun to speak - er, scream.

"I TOLD you Ino! The person known as Rock Lee no longer exists! I am - dramatic pause - THE GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA!"

Fifty faces were suddenly stricken with, may I say, WTF! looks on their faces as Lee continued to stand in the middle of the gym, now with his cape held in front of him. (A/n think Darkwing Duck.)

Sakura's face was among the worst as she continued to gape in shock. There- right in front of her- stood a guy who had self-proclaimed himself to be The Green Beast of Konoha.

Though, by the looks of it, he had a **_damn good_** reason too.

Ino, being the first to regain her composure, countered Lee's outburst.

"And I've told YOU," began Ino as she rose to begin yelling at Lee, " to stop calling yourself stupid names and to leave me alone. I'm only going to repeat this once more... I don't need you, want you, nor will I EVER find a use for you! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Sakura was, needless to say, shocked to see Ino act so harshly with someone, but she was even more shocked to see that she was the only person in the room that thought Ino's actions were too harsh. It almost seemed... as if... as if this sort of thing happened **_everyday_**.

Then, just when Sakura thought things could get no stranger, Lee pulled a bouquet of black roses out from behind his cape, walked past Ino, knelt in front of Sakura and to the surprise of EVERYBODY began to speak in a clear and loud voice.

"I, Rock Lee, do hereby forfeit all rights to Ino Yamanaka and now declare my undying love for Sakura Haruno!"

The last thing Sakura heard before she slipped back into the sweet, sweet blackness of unconsciousness, was the distinct voice of Naruto saying, "but I thought you were The Green Beast of Konoha?"

* * *

Sakura woke some 10 minutes later on what appeared to be a coarsely made bed.

The bed, however, was the last thing on Sakura's mind as she suddenly came to realize that she was in the nurse's office and there was a large pink post-it stuck to her forehead. (A/n which is PERFECTLY sized!)

_Sakura-_

_I guess I had better tell you now that if you want to live your life in peace you will _LEAVE THE COUNTRY!

_Please take me seriously because Rock Lee maybe an idiot, a stalker, and a Guy Sensei wannabe, but he is a stalker with the stubborness of a mule and the i.q. to boot._

_Okay, maybe I was going a little far with the whole LEAVE THE COUNTRY thing... but trust me, Rock Lee has had a crush on me for the past 3 years and he's so far as to ask my hand in marriage 324 times, promise to protect me 582 times, and he's also professed his undying love for me no less than 897 times. - Naruto's been keeping record. He thinks it's funny._

_Anyway, by the time you wake up it'll be time for lunch, but I highly suggest you eat elsewhere than the cafeteria because heaven's knows that if Rock Lee finds _**you**_, chances are you'll find _**him**_ waiting for you with a seven course, candle-lit lunch._

_Anyway, just stay clear from the cafeteria._

_-Ino_

_p.s. Have you come up with a name for our band yet?_

Sakura let out a deep breath as she sunk back down into the pillow.

_What the HELL did I get myself into?_

_**I'd say a whole shit-load of trouble.**_

As if on cue, Sakura suddenly heard the door knob turn and a voice that was quickly and unwillingly becoming familiar to her ring out, "Oh SAKURA!"

Sakura had no time to think as she looked at the door and then the open window.

"I'M FREE!" screamed Sakura as she sat in a tree that at the moment was laden heavily with branches and birds.

Sakura had no time to think about what lengths she had to resort to in order to escape from a maniac when she was interrupted by the sound of a cough.

_Oh Kami, _thought Sakura as she began to look down, _I hope it isn't Lee_. As it turned out. It was someone far worse than Lee, you guessed it.

Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

"Where is she?" Said Ino with a note of panic in her voice.

Almost the whole of an un-named band were now making their way down a hallway towards their band class.

"I-I'm sure Sakura-san is okay Ino..." reassured Hinata softly as she walked with her feet touching the ground without making a noise.

"How can you NOT be worried about this Hinata? I spoke to Shikamaru and he said that Sakura was no where to be seen in chemistry. For all we know, Rock Lee could have her tied up somewhere feeding her grapes!"

Ino was now almost close to tears as she continued to have images of her friend being tortured to insanity by a fruit, and no, she was NOT thinking about a grape.

"Rock Lee doesn't have Sakura tied up anywhere." said Mizuko.

"And how do you know?"

"I know this for a fact because he asked me in history just now whether or not Sakura was allergic to grapes. I told him yes."

"But- but where is she?" asked Ten-Ten.

"Who knows." said Mizuko with an impassive face.

* * *

_An hour previously_

Sasuke Uchiha was not having a good day. In fact, it was one of the worst he'd yet to experience.

Thoughts of the previous class had floated into his mind as he walked across the court yard to his favorite tree.

"_I, Rock Lee, do hereby forfeit all rights to Ino Yamanaka and now declare my undying love for Sakura Haruno!"_

_**SHIT!**_

This wasn't an obstacle Sasuke had planned on attacking. It wasn't going to be the simple operation make-her-fall-for-you scheme he had been planning.

It was now a scheme that composed of the words dispose-of-Rock-Lee-THEN-make-her-fall-for-you.

This certainly wasn't something he had been planning on, but it WOULD make things more interesting.

Then, as if **interesting** had suddenly become the word of the day, the distinct voice of Sakura Haruno was heard screaming, "I'M FREE!"

Sasuke looked up in surprise to see Sakura sitting in **his** tree.

_The heavens don't hate me after all_

"Why are you following me?" asked Sakura as she looked down upon the surprisingly expressionless face of Sasuke Uchiha. (She was expecting a smirk.)

"I wasn't following you." said Sasuke.

"Then why are you here?"

"You're in _my_ tree."

"Excuse me?" said Sakura bewilderdly, "_ **your **_tree?"

"Yes, MY tree, so would you please get out of it."

_WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS?_

_**Speaking to me like that!**_

Sakura opened her mouth to retaliate until she realized that he wasn't at the base of the tree anymore.

"Where is he?" She asked aloud.

"Right here."

Sakura held her eyes shut because she was certain she was about to hit the hard, hard earth.

She waited and waited, but the fall never came.

* * *

"Okay class!" spoke Kakashi, " today we're going to work on our vocals! So I'd like to start with Sasuke! Wait, where is he?"

Ten-Ten, Ino, Hinata, and Mizuko all shared significant looks.

* * *

Sakura decided it was time she opened her eyes, and to her surprise she was hanging about six feet from the ground, what was more surprising was the fact that a strong arm was snaked around her waist.

She looked up and saw the face of Sasuke Uchiha staring into her eyes, and above that was his other arm holding onto the branch of the tree.

"LET GO OF ME!" said Sakura. She was now hitting his arm in protest so he would let go of her.

"No," was the simple reply.

"WHAT! WHY?"

"Do you **really** want to fall from this height?"

Sakura suddenly became limp when she realized his point.

"Fine." she said, "Fine, but you have NOT won!"

"Won what?"

Sakura didn't answer, but they both knew her unspoken answer was, "My heart."

_So she knows what I'm after... This will just make things TWICE as interesting._

Being the quick thinker that he was however, Sauske decided to simply play dumb. In one quick motion he pulled himself and Sakura back up into the tree that was now void of birds.

Sasuke's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by an awe-struck voice.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"How-how did you pull us up like that?"

Sasuke tried his hardest to supress the smirk that was trying to form on his face.

"It's for me to know and for you to find out."

Sakura looked at him with a suspicious look in her eye. The smirk that Sasuke had been trying to supress was barely being concealed.

"Fair enough," replied Sakura as she jumped off the branch and landed silently and swiftly onto her feet.

_How-how did she- THAT WAS NEARLY TEN FEET!_

"How did you do that?" asked Sasuke as he gaped at her in awe. All control over his facial expressions were blown away with the wind when Sakura replied, "That's for me to know and for you to _never_ find out."

* * *

**A/n**– I know I'm evil for ending it here, but now you all know there's something strange about Sakura that none of us know about! I decided this would be a Christmas present to my readers, seeing as how I'm so evil for not updating sooner. I promise this though, I'll be updating SOON! I suspect in a week or so. My writer's block has left me and I'm in the mood for writting.

Merry Christmas!

* * *

**Translations**-

Kami- God

Sensei- teacher/master


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**- Naruto, Kenta, and Mizuko do NOT belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 7**- Smiley-Faced Boxers and Pictures Galore 

Ino was **pissed**. No, she was more than just pissed, she was **furious**.

"How COULD she!" Ino yelled, "how could she run off with _him_?"

The red waves of anger were rolling off of her in spades. It was a small wonder as to how meager Hinata had managed to pluck up the courage to speak, but the matter was of utmost importance, or rather _hilarity_.

"I-Ino-san..." said Hinata, barely able to hold her laughter, "I think I know where Sasuke is."

Hinata, however, need not have pointed out where Sasuke was, for all four group members were staring out the window in front of them in shock.

For there, right THERE in front of them on the other side of the window with his backside facing them hanging one-handed from a tree, was none other than **THE** Uchiha Sasuke in his smiley-faced boxer glory.

* * *

"Shimatta!" Cursed Sasuke aloud. 

_How am I supposed to get down from this tree?_

Sasuke sat there surrounded by a score of birds weghing his options.

1) He _could_ stay in the tree all night. (and risk getting bags under his eyes in the morning)

2) He _could_ wait for someone to help him. (and let the birds eat him alive)

3) He _could_ jump down.

"Down it is."

* * *

_Oh Sakura you GENIUS! _

Ino was no longer furious, if anything, she was ECSTATIC._  
_

There right in front of her was **THE **Uchiha Sasuke with his pants around his ankles!

Even more unbelieveable was the huge yellow and black smiley face on the white cotton material that covered his ass.

_Oh Sakura, I owe you BIG TIME. _

"There is only one thing we can do," said Ino solemnly as she pulled out her camera-phone, "take pictures."

* * *

**A/n This was what I was working on before I decided to rewrite this fic. (Refer to my profile for my info).**


End file.
